


i know you give 'cuz you want to

by deargalileo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Movie Night, Sharing a Bed, Stressed Taka, Worried Mondo, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargalileo/pseuds/deargalileo
Summary: don't you think it's time to let yourself learn to recieve?taka is stressed. mondo is worried. they have to watch some movies, but mondo seems to be more concerned with how much sleep taka is actually getting rather than the movies.(fluff with little bits of angst in the beginning)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	i know you give 'cuz you want to

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'i was born to love you' by ray lamontagne
> 
> honestly i havent even finished dv2, but i can't get this couple out of my head. what a sad story.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was stressed. He tried to not label the buzzing in his brain and the impending migraine as stress, but instead calling it determination, or the sign of a job well done, but he couldn’t kid himself right now. He had been waking up at 5 in the morning for the past two weeks to keep up on his own personal homework, while his hours after classes during the day were packed with student council, planning upcoming school events, helping other students with their homework or any issues they might be having, and trying to keep up with his judo practices as well. Most nights he got back to his room around midnight, and fell into fitful bouts of sleep until his alarm went off.

So yeah, Taka was stressed. The school council had elected to host a school wide movie night as a fundraiser. As president, Taka had been tasked with the job of finding the movie, getting equipment ready, and doing what he could to spread the word.

Getting the equipment was simple, he just borrowed as many tarps that he could find scattered about the school and got Fujisaki to loan a few computers and strong projectors. He got permission from the school officials to hang the tarps from the side of the school next to a field, where his classmates could spread out on the grass. The movie night was scheduled for Friday, so as the day approached Taka checked the weather forecast almost religiously. He even went as far as to ask Yasuhiro if he could predict any changes in the weather.

Finding the perfect movie had taken much longer than he had anticipated, for his surveys completed by his fellow students had all gathered extremely mixed reviews. Some wanted gory horror, others wanted romances, a few had asked for some suspenseful dramas. Surprisingly, very few people went for the documentaries about powerful leaders that Taka had suggested himself. That might mean that he will have to find some time to watch those himself.

So Taka had sacrificed his sleep for the past few nights, staying up to watch as many of the movies suggested as he could. He created a large spreadsheet and filled it with reviews and thoughts on the movies, marking which ones were too risqué for high schoolers, and which ones could be seen as problematic.

It was Sunday, and there were 6 more days until the movie night. Taka felt nowhere near being ready. Instead of spending the weekend watching movies until he found the perfect one, he had been asked to lead a tour for highly important business men and women who were looking into investing in Hope’s Peak Academy. As interesting as it was for Taka have the chance to make connections in that way, he then was asked by Sakura to help spot her in training. It was a flattering ask, as people like Nekomaru or Aoi were usually the ones who did that job. Taka was so pleased to be trusted with such an important job that he agreed before remembering the stack of homework and movies that he had to get through. From the gym he ran into Sonia who engaged him in a delightful conversation about Japanese culture which then led into a lesser exciting conversation about _Sparkling Justice_.

He then was asked by a teacher to help students study in the library, as some were struggling with the current class material. When that took an entire day, he spent half of the day on Sunday completing his own homework before finally settling down to watch a movie and take notes.

Even watching the movie couldn’t be a simple task. With the impending migraine, it hurt his eyes to look at a screen for so long. Taka was also trying to track the movie by taking notes on it, figuring out the rating of the movie, the amount of not-school appropriate language used, along with inappropriate scenes and how agreeable the reviews online seemed to be.

His body ached, and he couldn’t remember the last time that he had a full meal, apart from the bagel that he eats as fast as he can every morning at breakfast with all of the other students. Taka knew that he was going to run himself ragged, but this movie night was so important, and he had so many other people to help before he could rest…

Taka was in the middle of _Fight Club_ , a grim movie that would most certainly not make it to movie night when there was a knock on the door. Internally Taka groaned, having no energy to help anyone else for the night. Still, he got up and answered the door.

It was Mondo. Taka felt a jolt of surprised when he realized that he hadn’t seen his friend at all during the weekend, and not at all through the week before. Things have been busy for Taka, of course, but he had gotten used to Mondo’s consistent presence by his side over the past months here at Hope’s Peak Academy.

“M-Mondo!” Taka said in way of greeting. Mondo smiled, giving Taka a joking salute. Instead of his usual hairstyle, his hair was pulled back into a bun, and he was wearing sweats. Taka felt overdressed in his own room, wearing his suit as always. Since he had been planning on staying in for the evening though, he had unbuttoned the top buttons on his jacket which was considerably more casual than his usual attire.

“Hey Taka. Where’ve you been?”

“Preparing for the movie night on Friday. You are coming, right?”

Mondo smiled in a way that Taka couldn’t interpret. “Will you be there?” Taka frowned.

“Of course I will be there! As the school president and leader of this event, my attendance is required, and expected by all!” Mondo laughed, though Taka was not sure what was funny. “Would you like to come in?” he instead offered, stepping out of the doorway. He knew that the room behind him was less than decent, with papers spread across the desk, the bedsheets strewn, and the laptop that Taka had borrowed on top of the covers.

“Whatcha doing? Are you watching something?”

“Yes! I am screening for a proper movie to watch at movie night. Tonight I am watching Fight Club, although it is not appropriate for our audiences.”

To his surprise, Mondo strode into the room with confidence, and sat down on the bed. “Aw, yeah. This movie is a fuckin’ classic, but I don’t think that everyone will enjoy it. Still, it’s a good movie. Have you seen it before?” When Taka shook his head, Mondo lit up. “Oh, you have to finish it. I’ll watch it with you!”

Taka stared at Mondo for a moment. Mondo, who was in his bed. Mondo, who was in his bed and considerate enough to slide off his shoes before resting his feet on the mattress. Mondo, who was looking expectantly at Taka, the laptop with the paused movie in his hands.

Maybe there was a reason why Taka had been so busy lately. Maybe it was easier to fill up his time with helping others, and planning events than it was to stare at Mondo, and feel the butterflies erupt in his stomach like they currently were. It was easier to be so busy that Taka didn’t have to acknowledge the massive crush that he had on his best friend.

“Taka?” Mondo prompted him, now looking more uncertain. “Unless you had other plans? Or just wanted to be alone? I can leave-“

“No!” Taka exclaimed, startling the both of them. “No,” he hastened to add in a quieter tone. “We can watch it together.” The beaming smile that Mondo sent his way was large enough to set the butterflies in his stomach back into a flurry.

Taka let himself sit next to Mondo on the bed, making sure to keep a solid five inches in between them. The bed did not allow for much more space apart other than that, so Taka made do with what he had. When Mondo hit play on the movie, starting it again, Taka forced himself to keep his eyes directly on the screen, and not on the man next to him.

As the movie played, Taka found his eyelids drooping lower and lower. He forced himself to keep them open, but he had no interest in the movie, and Mondo next to him was like a personal heater, how was he so warm? The inches between them diminished as Mondo shifted to get more comfortable, Taka following suit.

Taka’s eyes jumped open when his head hit Mondo’s shoulder. Instead of instantly sitting up ramrod straight though, Taka stilled when he felt fingers running through his hair. Taka could feel Mondo chuckle, though he wasn’t sure what at. He let out a long exhale, letting the fingertips in his hair relax him and his whole body.

\--

The next time that Taka opened his eyes was at 5 a.m., when his shrill alarm went off. Taka shot up like a bolt, but hit his head on something _hard_. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Taka scrambled out of bed, dragging a pillow with him, ready to attack whoever was in his bed.

“Whaa?” The blanket covered mass in his bed mumbled. “Taka?” Immediately, Taka lowered the pillow and yanked back the blanket.

“Mondo?” Taka asked incredulously before the events of last night hit him. _Oh no._ Mondo sat up slowly, grimacing and rubbing his jaw- which must have been what Taka hit when getting up.

The alarm was still going off, and Mondo started to glare bloody murder at it so Taka rushed over and turned it off.

“Did I hurt you?” Taka asked cautiously, but Mondo shrugged sleepily and laid back down.

“No. That damn alarm was more painful than anything else. Why the hell did it go off so early anyway? And why are you holding a pillow?” Taka felt his cheeks flush as he noticed the pillow that he still had clutched in his hands. He quickly dropped it back on the pillow, where Mondo grabbed it and held it in his arms. He already looked half asleep but Taka had never felt more awake.

Mondo was still wearing the plain tank top and sweats, but his legs were twisted in the blanket and his tank top had ridden up enough to catch a glimpse of waist and a peek at Mondo’s washboard abs. Taka wondered in the back of his brain if he was sweating visibly. Mondo’s hair had also come out of it’s bun and was splayed across the pillow carelessly. The hair tie most have been lost somewhere in the sheets, and Taka now knew that he was really sweating at the thought of finding it at a later date.

The beat of silence went on for too long before Taka remembered that Mondo had asked him a question. Mondo lazily opened one eye and looked at him. “Taka?”

“Oh! Yes! Um!” Taka glanced at the clock on instinct. “Well, I have to get up earlier than most, in order to be able to fit in all of my responsibilities.” It was true, but Taka felt guilty for some reason. Mondo’s open one eye became two squints.

“But you fell asleep around one in the morning. That’s four hours of sleep.”

“Yes! That is quite an adequate amount of sleep. Some nights I can’t get four hours because of my schedule, so I am grateful for when I do get sleep!” Taka awkwardly flapped a hand, knowing that the blush across his face was cherry colored.

Thankfully, Mondo didn’t seem to notice. Taka didn’t move to turn the light on either.

“You only get four hours of sleep? No wonder you look like you’ve been hit by a fucking bus, Taka, you look like shit!” Mondo sat up again, keeping a blanket draped around his shoulders. Taka almost winced at how beautiful he was at 5 in the morning. He mentally ordered his brain to calm down, and told the butterflies in his stomach to stop flying around. Mondo was his friend, his _best_ friend. Not to mention Taka didn’t have time for a crush with all of the responsibilities and obligations that he had to be constantly thinking about. “Bro, you need some more sleep- you passed out fucking _hard_ last night.” Taka saw the worry on Mondo’s face and considered the situation. On one hand, Taka did feel exhausted. The incoming migraine he had sensed from yesterday was now very present, and he felt a little lightheaded from the excitement of the past ten minutes.

“I appreciate that Mondo, but I have twelve more movies to watch before Friday, not to mention our test in chemistry on Tuesday that I must study for, and I told Mrs. Hanasaki that I would help grade papers, also I have to meet with Fujisaki to prepare all of the programs so Friday will go smoothly, and then-“

“Taka!” Mondo cut in. Taka stumbled over his words, confused. “You don’t have to do all of that stuff, you know? You can just say no to things?” Now Taka was even more confused.

“I know that, Mondo. But I like to help others. It is my duty as school council president, as well.”

Mondo sighed, and flopped back down onto the bed. “Fine.” He grumbled something other his breath that Taka couldn’t catch. “Well, do you want to at least watch another movie with me? What’s next on your list?”

The conversation had taken a curious topic change, but Taka wasn’t going to point that out. He instead reached for his spreadsheet, _he would have to fill out the information for Fight Club_ , and pointed at the next movie on the list. “ _Die Hard_. I struggled to research adequate information about the movie, so I am afraid that we will have to go in blind.” This caught Mondo’s attention, and he smiled again.

“I’ve seen that one too. Diaya and I watched it when we were kids.” Mondo’s smile could be defined as _wicked_ , so Taka mentally labeled that as such and put it away in his file of his favorite faces of Mondo.

“Well, there have been conflicting reports. Is it a Christmas movie? I couldn’t find anything in the actual contents of the movie to indicate that it would be so.”

“Oh, you are in for a ride.”

Taka sat back down on top of the bed, making sure to take care and sit up straight. He couldn’t risk falling asleep again…

Fifteen minutes into the movie, it was Mondo who was asleep, not Taka. Taka found a strange sense of pride in this fact, though his eyes were once again drifting off, and if he didn’t pay enough attention, Taka’s head would start to tilt backwards. Oh! Taka realized with a start that he had forgotten to set the alarm again, so they would be sure to get up as soon as the movie was done.

As Taka started to get out of the bed as gently as he could (to not wake Mondo), he felt a hand reach out and grab his wrist. Taka startled, but quickly calmed when he realized it was just Mondo.

“Mondo?” He asked, twisting around. “I didn’t know you were awake, but that’s fine, because-“

Mondo was still asleep. Mondo was still knocked out asleep, his head flopped on a pillow and mouth slightly agape. Mondo was still asleep, but had reached out and was now trying to hold Taka’s hand.

Taka stilled, trying to act as rationally as he could, but when he realized that the fearless ultimate biker gang leader had an intense grip in his sleep that would impress Sakura.

Well… As long as Taka stayed awake that might be okay. He could wake Mondo after the movie was done.

Taka readjusted himself, and let Mondo’s hand slide down his wrist until they could properly intertwine their fingers. Forgetting about the movie momentarily, Taka stared at his hand which was practically encased in Mondo’s.

Mondo had nice hands. They weren’t soft, they were rough with callouses and were dry. His fingernails were bitten down, a nervous habit that Mondo has been trying to break.

Taka had never paid much attention to his own hands before, but he noticed how nicely they fit with Mondo’s. He had to hold back a small gasp when Mondo’s thumb started to swipe back and forth, brushing Taka’s wrist. A shiver went down Taka’s back, but was interrupted by a loud gunshot coming from the film. Taka jolted, remembering what was happening. Mondo hadn’t stayed over for Taka to watch him _sleep_ , Mondo had stayed over because he was a good bro, and probably wanted to watch a movie or two.

Taka still didn’t let go of Mondo’s hand, even when the gunshots and shouts in the movie got loud, and Mondo shifted in his sleep. Eventually- because who was he kidding?- Taka let his eyes drift closed as well, and wondered if Mondo would still hold his hand later.

\--

Awareness came in waves for Taka. First, he felt how hot he was- it felt like a furnace. The stiff pant leg of his suit was scratching against his leg in an uncomfortable way. Had he fallen asleep in his suit again? He would need to put aside some time to iron it. The room was light, Taka could tell that even with his eyes closed.

What really woke Taka up was when he noticed that the pillow that he was laying on was not a pillow, but a chest, rising and falling with soft breaths.

“M-Mondo?” Taka stumbled blearily, trying to open his eyes. He felt a huff of laughter raising the chest, and knew that he was correct.

“I thought you were still asleep.”

“I just woke up, what time is it?” Taka was still trying to open his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. When he lifted his left fist, he was momentarily startled to find that it was still connected to Mondo’s. Mondo’s hand immediately went lax the moment that he noticed, but Taka found himself chasing the hand and clasping it back in his instantly.

Mondo sounded strangled when he said, “It’s 10. In the morning. We missed a few periods.”

Taka felt so warm and relaxed in that moment that it took a few moments before he registered what Mondo said.

“WHAT?!” Taka yelped, practically launching off of Mondo. Mondo gave a short ‘ _oof’_ that Taka felt momentarily guilty for, before he looked at the clock which confirmed Mondo’s information. “That’s nearly half of our classes! Why didn’t the morning announcements wake us?” Taka rushed into the bathroom, nearly tripping over the long abandoned laptop in his haste. Mondo chuckled behind him.

“We were both wiped out. I would even go as far as to say that you _deserved_ the rest.” Mondo claimed. Taka didn’t feel like he had the time to even reprimand his friend, or shoot him a glare. The mirror confirmed what Taka already suspected: He looked like a mess. His hair stuck out in every direction, his cheeks were red, and his suit was horribly wrinkled. Thank god he had just done a fresh load of laundry. “Come on, Ishi. You looked like death on feet, you have been hardly functioning with all of the stress that you are under. You are every teacher’s favorite, no one would care if you took the day off. Hell, multiple people have asked me if you were okay because they were worried about you!”

That made Taka pause. People were… Worried about him? But he was fine, wasn’t he? Taka stole another glance into the mirror. His eyes were puffy and red, which make the purple bags under his eyes that much more noticeable. As Taka slid off his suit jacket, he noticed how the button up underneath hung differently on his shoulders. When was the last time that he had eaten dinner?

Mondo appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, frowning. Taka decided he didn’t like that look on him. “People care about you, bro. _I_ care about you. We can see that you are taking on too much.” As Mondo stepped closer, Taka didn’t move. “Of course you want to help others, you are a good friend. But you will do no good to us if you are a fuckin’ zombie, wandering around.” Mondo took another step closer, until he was mere inches away from Taka, staring down at him. “Sleep, food, water, lots of breaks. You need those too. We all do.” Mondo quickly looked away from Taka when he continued, “Plus, I hadn’t seen you in a while, and I missed you.”

Swallowing hard, Taka looked away as well. He should be taking better care of himself, he knows that. It was easier to get lost in a load of tasks and a jam packed schedule than to be alone with his feelings at times, and Taka knew that he had fallen back into that trap.

“I know that you enjoy helping others, but what is something that you can do for you?” Mondo asked softly. “You once told me that you enjoyed reading, but when is the last time that you have picked up a book for fun, and not for school, or for some project?” Pressing a gentle fist into his shoulder, Mondo pushed Taka slightly. Taka didn’t move. “Do something that you _actually_ want to do, bro.”

The way that Mondo’s fist had lingered gave Taka the confidence that he needed. Taka did what he actually _wanted_ to do.

Taka reached up, pulled Mondo’s face to his, and kissed him.

Mondo did not hesitate for a moment, and instantly reacted, wrapping his arms around Taka’s neck to pull him even closer. Their kiss was electric, and made Taka feel even more awake than before. Taka reached up to touch that stupidly good looking hair, and grinned when Mondo let out a soft breath into his mouth. Their breaks for air could hardly be considered breaks, when as soon as Mondo pulled apart he pressed his lips to Taka’s jawline, his cheek, his nose, the corner of his mouth. Taka briefly wondered if this was a dream, but the little nips that Mondo was starting to give leading down his neck proved that it wasn’t.

The heat that Taka had felt earlier was now spread out throughout his whole body. Taka panted, holding onto Mondo for dear life.

When Taka started to get dizzy, that is when he pulled away. Mondo rested his forehead against Taka’s, breathing heavily.

“Um-“ Taka started to speak, though he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. Thankfully, Mondo beat him to the point. He laced their fingers together again, and gave Taka’s hand a quick squeeze.

“Let’s go back to bed. Try to get a reasonable amount of sleep. We can even watch a movie if you want to- but you need some rest still.” Without waiting for an answer, Mondo gently pulled Taka back to his bed, where once they were in there, Mondo practically wrapped himself around Taka. Taka wondered if he was delirious with happiness. His heart was beating fast, but yet he felt calm. Mondo continued his work of peppering Taka’s face with little kisses, and he seemed to have taken a liking to Taka’s spiky hair.

“Do you know how crazy your hair has been driving me?” Mondo whispered. He was staring at Taka’s hair, but looked to meet Taka’s gaze when he asked. Taka’s eyebrows shot up.

“ _My_ hair? Your hair has been driving me insane since you came over. Since I _met_ you.” Taka shot back. Mondo smirked, but Taka caught the faint pink on his cheeks.

“’S messy, I know. I don’t know where my hair tie is.” Taka shook his head.

“It looks good.” This sent Mondo into an even deeper blush, which Taka thoroughly enjoyed. He shifted and leaned up to press a quick kiss to Mondo’s hairline, as if to prove how much he really liked his hair.

Taka still felt the residing anxiety in his chest regarding all of the classes that he was missing. What if there was a pop quiz, or some essential information that he was missing out on? What if someone needed his help? What if there was a sudden impromptu meeting that he missed out?

Mondo poked Taka’s chest. _Hard._ “I can see you thinking hard. Stop that.” Mondo stopped picking at Taka’s hair and just started running his fingers through it. “I talked to Chihiro, and Makoto, and Aoi. They all said they would take notes for you in the classes that they have with you. That is three extra sets of notes of the same lecture, I thought that might be good enough. Mahiru and Sonia offered to paint those blue tarps white so the movie would show up better on them. We’ve already watched a few movies, and from the looks of the list there are a few good contenders that we can just send out another survey for to pick the final choice of the movie. Sakura, Aoi and Ibuki are working to get the word out with the time and place of the movie. You can relax, Taka.”

Taka closed his eyes and let Mondo’s words wash over him. “You always help everyone. Let everyone help out you, for once.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

Taka opened his eyes again and looked at Mondo. They were now under the covers, though Taka was sure that he was considered more under Mondo, than anything else. Every part of him was touching Mondo. Taka shivered as Mondo ran a nail over his scalp, experiencing what he was sure to be pure bliss. “What are you doing to help me?”

Mondo smiled widely.

“Making sure your ass stays in bed and knows how much I love your ass.” Mondo’s smile quickly vanished as he finished his statement, the light dusting of a blush turning into his entire face on flames. “Not that I just- I love your ass I mean- I- What I’m trying to say here is-“

Taka let out a real laugh, and kissed Mondo deeply.

“I know. I love you too.” He said once they had broken apart. Mondo’s face was still bright red, which he tried to hide. “But I am pleased to know that you enjoy my ass as much as you do.” This sent both Mondo and Taka into fits of laughter, Mondo wiping away tears as it died down.

“Fucking sappy. But you know that now that we’re together, you won’t ever miss another meal again.”

Taka fought the urge to roll his eyes, and instead kissed Mondo again. He then remembered something that Mondo had said, and pulled away.

“Did you organize all of this?” Taka asked. “People taking notes for me, others helping out… Was that your doing?”

“Duh. Though you kissing me wasn’t a part of the plan, I was happy to make a change of plans.” Mondo admitted. Taka felt overwhelmed with a rush of love. He pressed one last sloppy kiss on Mondo’s lips before burying his face into Mondo’s chest.

\--

A few days later, it was dark outside. Hiro had _sworn_ that it wasn’t going to rain, and if it did, Taka was seriously considering sending Mondo after him. True to his word though, there were scarcely any clouds in the sky.

Students populated the field in front of him, where blankets were laid out to cover the grass. People were chatting, some were eating popcorn, and others were goofily posing for pictures that Mahiru was taking. Fuijsaki stood next to him, working away on their computer.

“Alright,” Fujisaki said, startling Taka out of his thoughts. “We are all set to go. The movie will start in three minutes. Taka jolted.

“Three minutes?!” He exclaimed. Fujisaki looked at him strangely. “Is everyone here?” Fujisaki checked a clipboard.

“Yup. Everyone who had requested tickets has arrived and been accounted for.” Taka scanned the dark field one more time. _Mondo wasn’t there._ He felt his chest tighting, but told himself to wait before he panicked too much. Taka was about to ask the computer genius if they had seen his boyfriend, but before he could, someone cleared their throat over the microphone sound system that they had set up.

“Excuse me!” It was Ibuki, who was the self appointed “MC” of the night. Taka was unclear on why a movie night that was only playing one movie needed an MC, but Ibuki was insistent. “Hellooo Hope’s Peak Academy!” Ibuki shouted into the microphone, causing feedback to respond. Taka winced at the noise, but the crowd on the field cheered back. Where was Mondo?

True to his word, Mondo made sure that Taka did not leave their room for anything that day, even getting Makoto to leave food outside of the dorm room door for them. Taka had spent the day weaving in and out of sleep, and always woke up in Mondo’s arms. They eventually watched a couple of random movies, crossing off _Minions_ and arguing whether _The Breakfast Club_ would be an acceptable movie for movie night.

The rest of the week wasn’t relaxing, per say, but Taka never felt alone. He took a break from tutoring, but him and Mondo went to go work out with Sakura. Other members of the school council took other responsibilities, and for the first time in a while, Taka was able to sit down and enjoy dinners with his friends while not having to worry about any responsibilities. Mondo stayed with him through every moment of the day. At first, Taka was annoyed by this, but when he told Mondo that he wasn’t an invalid, he could walk himself to class, Mondo simply replied: “I know. I just like holding your hand.” Taka had blushed so hard he could feel it down in his feet.

They spent every night together in Taka’s room without speaking about it. He no longer woke up at five, but instead slept in with his boyfriend until the morning announcements sounded. Then was when the struggle of getting Mondo out of bed in the morning. Thankfully Taka had learned some good tricks on persuading Mondo at that point:

Mondo was extremely ticklish. Taka planned to use that information until the day that he died.

Taka and Mondo had split up only a few hours ago so Taka could work on the finishing touches for the event that night, while Mondo promised to secure them a good spot with their blankets. But where was Mondo?

As Ibuki rambled on into the microphone, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning, it was Makoto. Makoto gave Taka a small smile and gestured for Taka to follow him.

“Is there something wrong, Makoto?” Taka asked, waving goodbye to Fujisaki. “Do you know where Mondo is?” Makoto didn’t answer any questions, instead weaving Taka through the school hallways until they ended up at the dorms. Precisely, they ended up in front of _Mondo’s_ dorm. Taka felt his heart drop. Was Mondo okay? Was he sick? Was he hurt? Before he could vocalize these fears, Makoto knocked sharply on the door and smiled at Taka as he turned and walked away. ‘’Mako-“ Taka had gotten out before the door opened.

Mondo stood on the other side, his hair slicked back into a bun and his smile dazzling. “Hi.”

Taka scanned him for any signs of pain, but there was nothing. “Are you okay?” Mondo’s smile dropped.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Makoto didn’t say anything, I was worried that you were hurt or-“ Mondo pulled Taka into the room and hugged him. Taka hadn’t realized how fast his heart was beating until he was crushed into the embrace.

“That stupid motherfucker,” Mondo remarked. “I told him not to say anything about the plan, not to just lead you silently. That’s ominous as fuck.” Taka smiled into Mondo’s chest.

“You are right. It was very ominous.” Taka pulled away and looked at Mondo. “But why aren’t you at the field? The movie has surely started already.” Mondo grinned and stepped back, revealing the room.

Mondo’s room was bathed in a dim light, probably from the candles that were scattered around the table and room.

“I thought… Well, we’ve both already seen that movie, why don’t we just spend the night in? No responsibilities, no worries, it’s the weekend, and we can relax. It could be kind of like our first official date.” It occurred to Taka at the end of this that Mondo was nervous. He was looking at Taka anxiously, trying to gauge his reaction.

Taka could not help it- his eyes filled with tears. Instantly Mondo’s eyes grew double their typical size, and his grip on Taka loosened. “Or not! We don’t have to, I know how hard you worked on the movie night, so let me just put out these candles-“

“Don’t fucking touch those candles.” Taka choked out, wiping away tears. Mondo laughed as the curse slipped through Taka’s lips. “It’s perfect. It’s beautiful. It’s…” Taka turned from the scene and kissed Mondo deeply. “It’s amazing. I love it. Thank you.” His smile was so wide that Taka momentarily feared that he would pull a muscle in his own mouth, but Mondo beamed to match him, and swept Taka off of his feet- literally. Taka yelped as he was lifted up into Mondo’s arms, and was swiftly deposited onto the bed. On the bed was popcorn and some other snacks that matched the ones outside, paired with Taka’s favorite blankets. He tried to take his time looking around, trying to ingrain this moment into his memory forever, but was soon distracted by Mondo taking off his shirt.

“Uh-“ Taka said lamely. Mondo was a lot more attractive out of a shirt, than in it, which Taka didn’t think was humanely possible. Mondo paused, his shirt raised halfway over his head.

“Sorry. Too much? I just get so hot in my bed, and I-“ Taka interrupted Mondo by getting up and helping Mondo out off the shirt. He pecked Mondo on the lips, and scrambled back into bed before he died of embarrassment. When he looked back, Mondo was just smiling, and looking at Taka kindly.

“Come here.” Taka whispered, holding out his hand. Mondo complied, and they fell into the position that they had often found themselves in over the past week. Taka gently laid his head in Mondo’s lap, and Mondo’s fingers instantly found Taka’s hair. Taka exhaled, trying to let the stress of the busy week go. He smiled, staring up at his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you.” Taka said, soft enough for Mondo to hear. Mondo smiled too.

“I love you too.”

“How mad do you think the school will be at us for picking Shrek Two for the movie night?” Mondo scoffed.

“They should be honored to get to watch that amazing movie. It’s the best one out of the series. Human Shrek is fucking _hot_.”

Taka loved seeing Mondo like this. When it was just him and Taka, no one else, there was a guard that was let down. Mondo’s eyes shone more brightly, and he was more expressive. He looked down at Taka with genuine love, and that look alone was enough to get Taka through anything.

“I know that. You repeatedly told me how much you wanted to have sex with Human Shrek throughout the entire movie.” Mondo laughed at that, and pressed a quick kiss to Taka’s forehead.

The next day, Mondo and Taka did not leave the room again. They pretended that it was to have a quiet day together, but in reality it was so they did not have to face an insanely angry group of Ultimates who had just been tricked into watching the entire Shrek 2 movie.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first dangonronpa fic, i hope you all enjoyed :) comments feed the writing goblin that lives inside my brain!  
> <3 em


End file.
